Fears of the Night
by Peace and Equality
Summary: What happens when an old 'friend' of the Charmed Ones comes back to haunt them as well as Paige's charge Billie. Can the Charmed Ones survive their toughest challenge yet! Find out! And please review!
1. Scrying

Note: This is my first story and I am not very creative so be honest but no bashing characters please. Belongs to Charmed Creators blah, blah. You know the drill.

"What are you scrying for," asked Paige as she entered the door to the attic, "another demon attack somewhere?"

"Not exactly." Replied Billie.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Nothing that concerns you. You can go back to doing…whatever it is you do."

"I'm your whitelighter, I have a right to know." Said Paige getting annoyed.

"Not if it's a personal issue" whispered Billie.

"What did you say?"

"I said I need a tissue." Said Billie and she raced out the door leaving Paige in bewilderment.

"Teenagers," She looked at the map to see if she could find what Billie was looking but found nothing, "they can be sooo difficult sometimes."

Phoebe and Piper were in the dining room as Billie came down the stairs and race out the door without a word.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Piper as Paige came down the stairs not too long after Billie.

"Beats me." Replied Paige, sitting down at the table with her sisters.

"Well you're her whitelighter," started Phoebe but Paige interrupted, "Try telling her that."

"OK. When I get a chance to, I will, but I have deadlines so I will see you all later." Said Phoebe as she left the house.

"So am I to assume that you are having trouble with her?" asked Piper as Phoebe left.

"Yeah I always have problems with Phoebe."

"You know what I mean." Said Piper with a smirk.

"Well it just seems hard to connect with her sometimes. I found her upstairs scrying and when I asked her what she was scrying for she just ran off."

"Well was it a demon because if it is you might want to follow her. We all know how she gets."

"No it wasn't a demon. I don't think she would run out like that if it was."

"Well I would love to help but I have to bring Wyatt to school. So I will see you later." Piper and Wyatt were at the door when Piper turned around and said, "Oh and by the way you will have to watch Chris. BYE."

"Thanks for the forewarning!" Shouted Paige and left to go to Chris's room.

End Note: Please Review! I want to hear thoughts and ideas. That would be great. And if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them! Till next Time!


	2. We all get feelings

Note: Thanks to **lil gothic punk** for the review. I am continuing now on with the story:

Billie was walking home when she saw Paige orb in front of her with Chris.

"You know that's dangerous." Scoffed Billie.

"What bringing Chris with me?" asked Paige.

"No. Orbing in public like this." She said dragging them into an alley, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk. You know about…things."

"Well I don't want to talk right now. I have things to do" and Billie started to walk away but Paige orbed in front of her again.

"Well I don't care. Whether you care or not I am your whitelighter and I am here to help you."

"Well I don't need help right now, ok? Just take Chris home and when I need you, you will be the first to know. Satisfied?" retorted Billie.

"No! You are having problems and I have to help you. Now I don't know what problems you are having but I want to help you and it's not because I have to either." Said Paige sincerely, looking directly at Billie.

"Well I am going home so if you must follow than follow but don't think I will be telling you anything."

"Fine but this isn't over, you haven't won yet." Paige smiled as they walked out of the alley down the street to Billie's apartment. Halfway there Paige stopped abruptly.

"What's up?" Questioned Billie.

"I don't know. I have this feeling….never mind." And they continued walking without a word to each other.

They reached the apartment shortly after. Paige followed Billie inside and looked around.

"Nice to see you keep this place neat." Paige told Billie.

"Well, you know I am never here so I would hope it'd be neat. Well are you staying because I have homework to do and stuff."

"Its Saturday and you don't do homework."

"Yeah,….well maybe I decided I want to graduate now." Billie said and she turned on her computer. "You're still here."

"I don't trust you."

"Come on. After all I have done and helped you with."

"Not about that. I don't trust what you are going to do on that computer."

Billie opened up a file that was entitled, "Greek Mythology" and was about 4 pages into it. "Trust me now?" she asked.

"Fine finish your paper, but the moment you're done I want to know. Deal?"

"Fine, but it has to be ten pages so I might be a while." Billie smiled and turned around and started typing as Paige and Chris orbed out. Billie turned around to make sure she was gone then turned off the computer. She turned around and stared at the closet which held her outfit she wore before she met the sisters.

------------------------------------------------------

Piper had come home a few minutes ago when she saw Paige orb in with Chris, "Where have you two been?" she questioned.

"I was trying to talk to Billie, which by the way didn't go to well."

"I wanted you to talk to her but not with my child. You never know when a demon will attack."

"Well chill out nothing happened okay. Where's Leo so I don't get into trouble anymore?" Paige asked.

"He is out golfing again but at least he is doing something."

"Yeah I at least one of us is living a normal life."

"Well Phoebe is too. She still has her column and I have the club and you have no choice but to be a whitelighter."

"Yes I have no choice." Paige finished and walked up to the attic after handing Chris over to Piper.

"Where are you going?" Piper yelled out.

"Where do you think?" She yelled back.

"Beats me." And Piper walked into the kitchen to feed Chris.

End Note: This is a little longer but I will hopefully get longer as I go. There will be more action soon though and you will find out exactly what is going on later in the story. Any suggestions? Please review!


	3. Here comes trouble

_Note: MAJOR thanks to **'chuffy-barmed-oc'** and **lil gothic punk** And _**CharmedLilAngel **_for reviewing my story.Billie is totally my favorite character! I don't care what anyone says but everyone is entitled to their opinions. I don't know what is going to happen because I take this chapter by chapter. So I am open to suggestions. Anyways here is Chapter 3:_

Paige was upstairs in the attic reading through the Book of Shadows, when Leo walked up the stairs.

"How's it going? Piper told me you were having problems." Leo asked Paige as he walked through the attic doors.

"Well yeah. Did you ever have problems with any of your charges or is it just me?"

"No but everyone is entitled to have problems. What is wrong?"

"I found her up here scrying for something and when I asked her what she was doing she just kind of ran off."

"Is that all that happened?"

"All I told her was that I am her whitelighter and I have a right to know what she was scrying for."

"And.." Leo questioned.

"I think she got the impression that I don't trust her."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, I guess but that's not the point! I had a right to know."

"Well not exactly," Leo said, "you have a certain right to know yes. But, if it is for something that won't get her into trouble like personal gain or get her killed then she does have a right to privacy. And trusting your charge is probably the most important thing you can do for them and it works both ways. I can tell she trusts you but, do you trust her?"

"Oh, whoops. Maybe I was a little tough on her."

"You were just trying to protect her. Just make sure she knows that when you tell her."

"OK." Paige said as she orbed out.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was about 7pm as Billie sat silently in her room. She was holding an athame and staring at the same closet. When Paige orbed in causing Billie to jump and drop the athame.

"Can you knock?" She questioned.

"Sorry. Next time I will." Paige said sarcastically. "Listen I just wanted to say…" She paused and looked around, "weren't you supposed to call me when you were done?"

"My bad. I guess I forgot. What were you going to say?"

"I wanted to say I am sorry for getting mad and not trusting you. I really should have"

"I know. Just next time I ask you to leave me alone will you?"

"Yes, next time I promise I will."

Paige turned to look at the computer when suddenly someone shimmered into Billie's apartment. Then he conjured up a crossbow and aimed it directly at Paige. Billie immediately stood up recognizing the darklighter. Acting on instinct she yelled at Paige and attacked the demon. The darklighter turned around to see Billie lunging forward to attack him. Before he could get a shot off he was on the floor but still holding onto the crossbow.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Billie shouted at Paige

Paige hesitated then Billie turned and shouted, "TRUST ME!" At that point Paige knew she had to trust her and orbed out reluctantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors note: Again with the shortness but I am working on that I promise. I just like to update fast because I know some people like that. SOOO many people are reading this story and I think its cool but can you please review! I care about your opinion! Just no bashing characters that the show created. Yeah that's about it. Any questions feel free to ask. PLEASE REVIEW! Till the next chapter…_


	4. So it begins

_Authors note: First off I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story: lil gothic punk, HollywoodDramaQueen, 'chuffy-barmed-oc', and debbydo0dles45. To answer a question Billie is a young witch who the sisters are helping to teach magic to in return for a normal life. Billie fights the demons while the sisters live life basically. She is also Paige's first charge. If anyone has any thing to add please go ahead. Anyways, the cliffhanger I left totally confused me but it's what I wanted to do (I think). Anyways POWER TO THE BILLIE FANS! Well here goes nothing:_

Paige paced back and forth in the kitchen with Phoebe, while Piper sat feeding Wyatt with a worried face.

"I'm getting worried. It's been like 20 minutes." Phoebe reminded Paige.

"You're telling me. I can't even sense her. I have to go see if she is ok." Paige sounded worried.

"You know we want to check on her too but if it is a darklighter then you are in danger." Piper stated.

"I don't care. I am supposed to be looking after her. That darklighter was there for me and I am going."

She was orbing when she felt like she was carrying someone with her. She realized it was Phoebe.

When they got to the apartment there was no sign of Billie. The place was disarray as if there was a struggle. It didn't look good.

"I should not have left her." Paige said as she searched the room.

"She asked you to trust her and you did. I don't think she would be upset about that." Phoebe said while trying to make her believe she made the right decision even though she knew it looked bad.

------------

MEANWHILE

"You little witch." The darklighter yelled at Billie.

"Your just one letter off." Billie retorted as she got off the ground to attack him. She looked beat up and worn out. She attacked the demon with a full force but was quickly thrown back by a medium sized eneryball. "What kind of darklighter are you?" She asked getting up to fight again.

"Just call your whitelighter or else!" He threatened.

"Can't wait to find out what that or else is!" and she ran toward him.

He threw an eneryball but she dodged and kicked him in the abdomen. He flew back and she was quick to follow him she kicked him a few times then used her power to chuck him into a wall. This hurt her though because her right hand was messed up pretty badly. She glanced around looking for anything to use against him yet still keeping an eye on the demon. She saw the crossbow and sprinted towards it but was too late. The demon had called for it and was aiming at Billie.

She turned slowly. "Make me." He smirked. She stared directly into his eyes but there was nothing there but darkness.

--------------

"Why can't I sense her!" Paige yelled at Leo as she and Phoebe orbed back into the manor.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be sensed." He responded.

"Why not? Is that even possible?"

"Why not! Paige she is trying to protect you." Piper exclaimed.

"That's not her job Piper. That's my job. Why should she suffer at my expense?"

"I told you she trusted you Paige. She trusts you NOT to try and find her." Said Leo.

"She's only a kid. She shouldn't have to deal with this. Any of this. Magic, demons, whitelighters any of it! Its not fair to her."

"We know." Phoebe tried to consult her but knew that she was right.

------------------------

Billie had been starring at this "darklighter" for what seemed like forever. She hadn't moved a muscle but she had been thinking. She knew she had a few options. She could call Paige to save her own skin. She could attack this demon and hope for the best. Or she could talk her way out of it.

She couldn't call Paige because she didn't want her killed. So she was stuck between two options. She went for the one which she knew would not work…talking.

"What do you want with her anyway? I mean you're not a darklighter."

"That is none of your business."

"Well, it kind of is. I just happen to be your hostage. I think I have a right to know." Billie said coolly.

"Well in that case…no." And with that she knew this wasn't going anywhere. She had to take a risk.

-------------------------

"Where could they be?" Paige asked frantically.

"Yeah Leo I am really getting worried here." Piper added.

"I don't know in the underworld maybe, but I highly doubt it."

"Well I think I should chec-" She cut off and started to scream.

_End note: OK another cliffhanger. Look it's a little longer and there is some action. I'm bad at writing action scenes but I will definitely be working on that. One more thing: Would you rather have short chapters with quick updates or longer chapters with longer wait time? Please review and ask Questions!_


	5. The warehouse

Authors Note: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thanks to my reviewers: CharmedLilAngel, debbydo0dles45, 'chuffy-barmed-oc', lil gothic punk YOU GUYS ROCK! The cliffhangers are just to make sure you keep coming back so keep coming back ;) or else! I love all the witty comments they make on the TV show so I TRY to make up my own! Here we go with chapter 5:

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo ran over to Paige only to find that she was ok.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe yelled.

"Billie" Paige whispered.

"You may not be a whitelighter but I can almost guarantee that that still hurts." The demon said. Billie was shaking on the floor with an arrow clean through her stomach. "And soon your whitelighter will come to help you and then we can forget this ever happened"

"She's wont fall for your stupid tricks" she said still shaking in shock.

"We shall see now won't we?" He pulled the arrow out of her causing her to shriek out in pain. He then shimmered out.

After he shimmered out she whispered to herself, "Paige."

"I can sense her," Paige said, "she needs help."

"Well Piper and I are going with you." Phoebe demanded

"Fine with me. Let's go!"

They orbed to an old warehouse were Paige had sensed Billie. They found her lying on the ground bleeding profusely. They all stared in shock for a few moments; they ran toward her when the "darklighter" shimmered out in front of them. "Told you they would fall for it." He yelled in the direction of Billie.

Piper immediately tried to blow him up but knocked her and her sisters backwards. "Ok what just happened there?" She exclaimed.

"You tell us." Phoebe yelled as two tracer demons came into the room. "This cannot be good."

The "darklighter" aimed the arrow at Paige while the two Tracers threw lighting bolts at Piper and Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe all dove in opposite directions as Paige ducked out of the way of the arrow.

Phoebe and Piper got up and attacked the tracer demons. Piper tried to use her powers again but they backfired again.

"When this is over, your getting that checked out." Phoebe said getting up again. Phoebe looked at Paige and Paige began to run towards Billie. The "darklighter" saw this and aimed his arrow at Paige again. He did not see Phoebe's foot flying towards his head.

He toppled over and Paige was right next to Billie when a Tracer threw a lighting bolt at her, sending her flying. The "darklighter" recovered but Phoebe and Piper were already attacking the tracers. Once again he aimed the arrow at Paige and fired. She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes only to see that the arrow was in the "darklighter". He looked at Billie who was hunched over to the right of Paige. She had flung his own arrow at him and said, "told you I was a bitch" and collapsed. He starred at her then shimmered out as did the tracers.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe ran over to Billie. Paige reached her first and took her hand. "She has a pulse."

"That's good. What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We can take her to the hospital." Piper said.

"And say what, 'this darklighter shot her with an arrow. You know same old, same old.' I don't think they would by it."

"Were going to the hospital and that's it!" Paige said orbing out.

End Note: Alright I have to end this chapter; I am just too hyper to type. I was watching Moulin Rouge so I was singing the entire chapter so it might be discombobulated. Anyways please review and be honest!


	6. At the Hospital

Authors Note: Thanks again to lil gothic punk, CharmedLilAngel, 'chuffy-barmed-oc', Jak Halliwell (), gidgetgirl/ gidge for reviewing. I LOVE FROSTED FLAKES lol!The demon is a guy. Billie's powers are basically the same as Prue's were (the mind control thing not astral projection). That's how the arrow shot back at the demon. FYI: I am bringing Agent Murphy into the story. He is kind of like the new Daryl. Ok I think that's it for now. On with the story:

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were in the waiting room when Agent Murphy appeared. "What's up?" He asked.

"We have a magical problem." Piper said. "Billie was attacked by a darklighter but we can't just tell the doctors and the cops that. We need you to make up a fake report."

"What the hell is a darklighter?"

"That's all irrelevant right now ok."

"I'll do the best I can but what can I say?"

"Say she was stabbed with a sharp pole or something just don't say arrow."

"Cause that is the first thing that came into mind." Murphy said as he walked away.

"I keep getting this odd feeling and I don't know what it is." Paige said starring down the emergency wing.

"Maybe its Billie calling for you in her subconscious." Phoebe said to Paige.

"It's not her. It feels different."

"Well maybe it's a new charge. That's how you felt when you first met Billie wasn't it?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but now isn't the best time."

"We know but now you have someone else to look after." Piper pushed her forward.

"Alright, I'm going." As she began walking out a doctor came up to them causing Paige to turn around. "How is she?" She asked right away.

"Well," the doctor started, "we have stopped most of the bleeding. She had some internal bleeding but we have stopped that. She has two broken ribs, a broken right arm, a bad concussion, and many bruises. She is asleep right now in ICU."

"Can we see her?"

"Are you family?"

"Paige is her closest relative. She is her…" Piper started. "STEP-COUSIN" Phoebe finished. Paige looked at them with a weird face. Piper winked.

"OK." The doctor said. "Follow me."

---------

"AHHHH!" The demon screamed as he pulled the arrow out of him.

"That did not go as planned" said the first Tracer demon.

"No duh genius" said the second.

"Stop it!" shouted the darklighter/demon, he was self-healing. "We were so close. I don't know what happened."

"I'll tell you. You should have killed that blonde bimbo when you had the chance. And believe me, you had the chance." Said Tracer-1.

"Don't talk." Replied Tracer-2.

----------------

Paige was following the doctor down the emergency wing which she was starring at earlier, afraid at what she might see. They stopped a few doors down the hall. "Go on in." the doctor said leaving Paige to go in by herself.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. When she looked up she saw Billie lying in the bed unconscious. She leisurely walked towards the bed to which Billie was lying in attached to all sorts of machines. Tears started to fill her eyes as she sat down. She took Billie's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Paige heard a weak sound. She looked up only to see Billie still asleep. She looked around the room and saw nothing. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them she realized she had fallen asleep. She looked at Billie who was slightly squeezing her hand. "Billie?" she whispered.

"What?" Said Billie faintly with her eyes still shut. Paige was amazed.

"How do you feel?" She didn't answer. "Billie?" Paige asked again.

A nurse came walking in to change her IV and bandages. Paige got up to call her sisters.

End Note: I don't know exactly where I am going with this story yet so I don't know if it's going to be a love thing at least not yet. Maybe I'll write more stories but I don't know, we shall see. Please review/criticize and ask questions if you wish.


	7. The New charge

Authors Note: First off thanks to my lovely reviewers little firecracker, CharmedLilAngel, debbydo0dles45, lil gothic punk, Callie, and 'chuffy-barmed-oc'. This isn't a slash. I don't write like that, not that I have anything against it though. I won't take a break unless I have too much schoolwork, which at the present time I don't but I will definitely inform you if I am taking a hiatus(which again I am NOT). Onwards:

"Where have you been?" Piper asked over the phone.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Paige responded.

"We know. We checked before we left. I guess you didn't find out what that other feeling was then?"

"No. But I still have it so since Billie is still asleep I am going now. Just wanted to tell you that."

"Good Luck." Piper said before hanging up.

Paige orbed to what seemed to be an alley. She looked around and saw two shadows. She got a little closer. There was a girl and a demon fighting. The girl was about 5'8' with brown hair. She looked like she was kicking his ass. The demon appeared to be a shapeshifter by the fact that he kept changing his appearance.

She watched from behind a dumpster as the two battled it out. 'She has some serious moves' Paige thought to herself. Soon another demon appeared and this one she recognized. It was one of the Tracers that were at the warehouse. The girl didn't seem to notice the Tracer so as he Paige decided to help her.

"Look out behind you!" She yelled and the girl turned around. The tracer fired a lighting bolt at her but she jumped over it. It ended up hitting the shapeshifter and vanquishing him.

The Tracer turned and recognized Paige. He grinned. "How's your friend?" He asked arrogantly. The girl was creeping up on him with a knife but he turned and pushed her away and shimmered out.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked as she was being helped up by Paige.

"I'm your whitelighter. My name's Paige."

"Right. Ok incase you didn't get the memo, I don't do whitelighters. So you can go on your merry way."

"Not another one." Paige whispered to herself. "Listen, I know you think you don't need help but trust me, you do."

"Well then you have been misinformed. So let me fill you in. My name is Alex. I have had a total of two whitelighters before you and they were both killed by darklighters. So you might want to leave now. Have a nice day."

Alex began walking away but Paige ran in front of her. "This isn't the first time this has happened to me. My other charge was just like you and she has learned to deal with a whitelighter. So I think you can too."

"Can you heal?" Alex asked.

"No."

"You're useless."

"I know that it seems like that now, but I can help you. I am a Charmed one."

"I know you are. But let me ask you one question."

"Go for it." Paige responded.

"What did the Tracer mean when he said 'How's your friend?'"

Paige looked down and closed her eyes tightly.

"Your friend is your other charge isn't she. What happened to her?"

Paige looked up teary eyed. She told her the story. She told her about the darklighter. She told her about the Tracers. She told her everything.

"I am sorry." Alex said and walked away leaving Paige alone, crying. She orbed back to the hospital parking lot and went inside. She went into Billie's room and found her still sleeping. She sat next to the bed and said, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Paige looked up and found Billie starring at her with weary eyes.

"Nevermind. How do you feel?"

"I feel like crap."

"That's to be expected." Paige said smiling.

"How long have I been out?" Billie asked yawning.

"I don't know. Twenty hours or something."

"I have a headache."

"You have a concussion."

"I figured." Said Billie said rubbing her head.

"What happened there Billie? What happened when I wasn't there?"

"I don't remember everything but that was no darklighter. I don't know what he was. He was just really powerful." She sighed. "I'm tired." And she fell back asleep. Paige stayed a few minutes longer and decided to stay because she was afraid something might happen when she was gone.

What she didn't know was that something was already happening.

End Note: I leave it at that. The character Alex will be explained in later chapters so don't fret ok! Wow 2 chapters in one day! Please review/criticize.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thanks to CharmedLilAngel, lil gothic punk, 'chuffy-barmed-oc' for reviewing. I didn't come up with the characters so don't complain about them to me please. Let's Continue:

"What was she like?" Phoebe asked the next morning back at the manor.

"She was like Billie was when I first met her." Paige responded. "But I think I can get through to her."

"Good for You!" Piper spoke out while feeding Chris. "I have to take Wyatt to daycare so can one of you watch Chris until Leo gets home?"

"Well I can't. I have to go to work soon." Phoebe said.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice then." Paige said reluctantly.

--

A shadowy figure crept into the hospital. No one seemed to notice it was there. It crept down the hall and stopped at room 212. Jenkins, Billie said the clipboard on the door. The shadowed figure went inside.

Inside it found a sleeping Billie, alone. It walked up to the bed and starred down. The door opened and a nurse entered.

No one else was in the room.

--

"I'm dropping Wyatt off at daycare and then I am going shopping. When Leo comes home he can watch Chris. Do you need anything from the store?" Piper asked.

"No."

"Good. Chris is in his room sleeping." Piper said as she closed the door.

Paige walked up to Chris's room to find him laying there with open eyes. "I guess you're not sleeping." She said to Chris as she picked him up.

The doorbell rang. She carried Chris downstairs and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Alex there.

"How did you find the place?" Paige asked her as she walked through the door.

"Everyone knows where the Charmed ones live."

"Well why are you here?"

"Well, you're my whitelighter so you have to help me."

"You could have just called me."

"Didn't feel like it. I need your help."

"What's up?" Paige asked putting Chris in the crib.

"There's this demon. I don't know his name but I do know he is really powerful and is trying to do something at magic school. The problem is I don't know what."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well do you really expect me to go there on my own? Besides how would I get there?"

Paige pondered this thought for a minute. "I have to talk about this to my sisters." At that moment Leo walked in. "Good your back. You have to watch Chris until Piper gets back from the store."

"Who is this?" Leo asked.

"This is my new charge, Alex. Now I am going to the hospital."

"I'll go with you. I want to meet your other charge and ask her how she deals with you."

"Fine." Paige said grabbing her and orbing out of the manor and into an alley near the parking lot. They walked inside down the familiar hall into Billie's room. She was awake.

"Hey," she said smiling then saw Alex, "who's that?"

"That would be my new charge. Alex Billie, Billie Alex" Paige introduced them to each other.

"Have I seen you before?" Billie asked.

"Maybe around." Alex responded.

"Maybe," Billie starred at Alex for about a minute, "so what's new?"

"Nothing much." Paige answered.

"When can I get out of here? I am getting so bored."

The doctor walked in just as she was saying this. "Soon." He said. "You can go soon but you will need someone to look after you."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that. It's that I don't trust your concussion."

"Oh, then never mind. As long as I can get out of here."

"Do you know anyone who can watch you?" The doctor asked.

"I can." Paige said standing up. Billie gave her a look.

"Ok. You can leave tomorrow. That's when I will give medications and stuff." The doctor left.

"Are you sure?" Billie asked Paige.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"If you want to."

"Hey! What about my demon?" Alex asked.

"We'll deal with that soon. First let me make sure it's ok with my sisters."

"Fine." She said storming out.

"I swear I have seen her before." Billie said watching the door.

End Note: And that's the end of that chapter! Please review/criticize.


	9. Alex

_Authors Note: Thanks to: gidgetgirl, 'chuffy-barmed-oc', debbydo0dles45 for reviewing and questioning the character of Alex. I think it is kind of obvious who Alex is. Here's the next Chapter:_

"I don't see why I couldn't have just gone back to my apartment." Said Billie as Paige helped her into the manor.

"It's not safe being alone right now." Paige assured her. "Besides, I might need your help." At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Billie said getting up from the couch. "No I won't." She said falling back into the chair after having felt an extreme pain in her stomach.

Paige answered the door and saw Alex standing there.

"Who is it?" Piper asked as she went down the stairs. "Oh, hi Billie." She said after passing her.

"Alex." Paige opened the door.

"Good your sisters' home. Did you talk to her?" Alex said as Paige opened the door.

"What about?" Piper asked Paige.

"I guess that means you didn't. Well now would be a good time. In fact I'll tell her. There's this demon at magic school. I think he is trying to organize some kind of attack but I'm not sure. So I need your help."

"It sounds really dangerous."

"That's why I'm asking for help."

"What do you think?" Paige asked Piper.

"Give us a minute." Piper pulled Paige into the living room where Billie had been listening to their conversation the entire time. "I don't know what to think."

"I think we should go." Paige said. "I mean I know it sounds dangerous but what if something is happening up there. We might not have a chance to stop it later."

"I agree." Piper said. "But I don't want to go without Phoebe. Lets call her."

"Ok." Paige called Phoebe. "Hi Phoebe. We have a bit of a problem."

"Paige I can't really talk I am really busy. I probably will be home late tonight." Phoebe responded over the phone.

"Never mind then." Paige said hanging up the phone. "That was a bust." She told Piper. "We'll have to wait."

"No this can't wait." Alex came barging in the room.

"Wh- Where you listening?" Piper asked her.

"Of course." Alex said with a dirty look. "This needs to be stopped NOW."

"Yeah but we are not going without our other sister." Paige told her.

"This really can't wait."

"You seem really eager to get there." Billie finally spoke up.

"Wouldn't you want to stop an enormous attack on the magical world if you knew it was coming?" Alex asked her. Billie starred at her for a minute as did Paige and Piper. "How about she comes?" Alex suggested.

"How about not." Paige spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Look at her." Piper said. "She can barely stand, let alone stop an entire demon army, which by the way, we don't even know is there."

"If you're not going then I am going by myself." Alex threatened. "You know you can't let your charge do that Paige."

"She's right." Paige said to Piper. "I can't just let her go."

"We'll go without Phoebe." Piper said reluctantly. "But we are not getting into any trouble. If one demon sees us then we are out of there."

"What about me?" Billie asked.

"What about you?" Paige said. "You are staying right here and are resting."

"You're kidding! I have been resting the entire time I was in the hospital I think I can go to just see if there are any demons. If anything does happen then you can just orb me out or whatever."

"No and that is final." Paige grabbed hold of Piper and Alex. Billie looked at Alex as they were orbing. Her eyes got wide.

"PAIGE WAIT" she screamed but Paige just ignored her. "She's my sister." She whispered quietly to herself.

-

At magic school Piper and Paige looked around.

"I don't see anything." Piper said.

"Ok." Alex said. At that point a hundred demons surrounded.

"Alright lets go." Paige said trying to grab Alex but she backed away.

"I don't think so." She said.

Paige tried orbing her and Piper out but she couldn't. They were trapped.

_End note: I didn't feel like dragging out the fact that Alex was her sister so I just said it. Anyways that's that chapter so time for reviewing and criticizing._


	10. Magic School

_Authors Note: Thanks to gidgetgirl, **debbydo0dles45**, **little firecracker**, **'chuffy-barmed-oc'**, and **lil gothic punk** for reviewing. Thanks to gidgetgirl for telling me how the grammar thing goes. I knew I was doing it wrong but didn't know how to do it right. Thanks to everyone for the support and kind words about this story as well. Anyways lets begin again:_

-

"So what your saying is that Piper and Paige are in magic school with your sister and they don't even know she's your sister," Phoebe breathed.

"Exactly," Billie responded, "plus Paige isn't answering my calls so my guess is she is ignoring me or they are trapped. Personally, I wouldn't Put it passed her to be ignoring me."

"So Alex," Phoebe started but was interrupted.

"Christy," Billie corrected.

"Right. Christy is still alive whichis good thing."

"Yeah but we don't know what side she is on yet."

"We'll see soon won't we," Phoebe stated looking at Billie who seemed to be lost in thought.

-

"What exactly do you want with us," Piper asked as her and Paige were backed into a corner.

"Me? What makes you think I want anything to do with you," Christy said as she sat down a couch.

"How about the fact that you're the one who tricked us to coming here."

"Yeah that was my doing, but it is not me who wants you. I am just helping."

"Helping who," Paige asked quickly.

"You'll find out soon enough," Christy responded giving Piper and Paige the evil eye.

-

At the manor Billie was flipping through the Book of Shadows in the living room whilst Phoebe was talking to Leo in the kitchen.

"What," Leo exclaimed after hearing the story.

"I believe they're trapped up there. It's been two hours since they left. Probably meaning they are in trouble," Phoebe explained to him.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Billie isn't in any kind of condition to fight and I can't do this on my own."

"I can help," Billie said stumbling into the kitchen, "you need me."

"She's right," Leo stated, "as much as you don't want to admit it she is the only chance you have at getting them back."

Phoebe put her ands on her head and closed her eyes, "How are we supposed to do this?"

"We can go and see what is actually there before we make a move," suggested Billie.

"It's dangerous, but that might be our only hope."

-

Phoebe and Billie crept into empty rooms every chance they got, dodging a demon here and there.

"Where are they," questioned Phoebe as they hid behind a door while a demon passed them.

"Why are you asking me," retorted Billie after coming out.

At that moment the demon that passed turned around to see the two of them chatting. He quietly called in other demons. They leisurely walked over to them. Phoebe noticed them first. "Uh-oh," she whispered causing Billie to turn around. "Uh-huh," she responded.

Before Phoebe got the potion that returned them to the manor out, a demon shimmered in and grabbed her from behind. Phoebe elbowed him in the gut then flipped him on the ground. By this time they were surrounded by the other demons, giving her no time to get the potion out.

-

"We've got intruders," yelled one of the Tracer demons that were in the Great Hall with Christy, Piper, and Paige. Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Bring them to me," screamed Christy, "ALIVE!" She turned to face the sisters, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

-

Phoebe and Billie were holding the demons off pretty well except for the fact that more would show up every few seconds. Billie fell to the ground while Phoebe was still fighting off demons. She quickly reached for her pocket and punched a demon in the face at the same. She ran over to Billie and threw the potion. They were gone in a flash.

-

Back at the manor Phoebe was helping Billie onto the couch as Leo came down the steps. "What happened," he asked.

Phoebe looked up, "there were a lot of demons, and they just kept coming. Are you ok," she asked Billie.

"Yeah just a headache," she grabbed her head, "nothing to worry about."

"You just lie down. You," she pointed to Leo, "come with me."

They walked into the kitchen and sat down. "They'll be coming for us soon. Somehow I know they know we were up there. We're in trouble."

_End Note: Yay! Next Chapter complete. To anyone who doesn't know, Christy is the actual name of Billie's sister on the show, so Yeah. Please review/criticize._


	11. Fight at the Manor

Authors Note: Much Thanks to: CharmedLilAngel, gidgetgirl, and debbydo0dles45 for reviewing. Onwards:

-

"They escaped," shouted Christy as a demon told her the story of what had happened.

"Yes, they had a potion to get out," the alarmed demon tried to protect himself.

"Well how else would they get here and back," Christy asked sarcastically. "You are useless." Christy turned around and sat back down on the couch. She then formed a fireball in her palm and threw it at the demon, vanquishing him.

"She can throw fireballs," Piper questioned Paige.

"Apparently, which isn't a good thing for us," Paige responded.

"Or Phoebe and Billie. I just hope that they are safe. And I trust that Leo has the brains to take Wyatt and Chris out of the house."

"Go after them," Christy shouted to a gang of approaching demons, "kill them if you must."

-

Back at the manor Leo was holding Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe was next to them giving him instructions, "Go to Agent Murphy's office, I already talked to him. He'll tell you where to go. Don't come back unless you get a call from any of us and don't worry, you will."

"Be careful," Leo said before leaving with the boys.

"Well that takes care of them," Phoebe told Billie who was in the kitchen taking her medications, "now for you."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, really."

"This isn't the time to be stubborn. We both know they will be coming soon and we have to have a plan."

"What are we going to do? Piper and Paige need our help."

"Yeah but for us to help them, we have to be alive. That's kind of how it works," Phoebe said trying to lighten the situation.

Billie grabbed her head and closed her eyes, "I know."

Phoebe saw this action and said, "Billie, you are not ok. Maybe I should take you to the hospital; at least you would be safe there."

"No. I am not leaving you alone to do this. She is my sister, if anyone can try to get through to her, it's me," Billie spoke with anxiety in her voice.

At that moment approximately ten demons shimmered throughout the house. Two demons appeared in the kitchen. They called to the other demons to go into the kitchen. Soon Billie and Phoebe were surrounded.

Phoebe and Billie were looking at each other when Phoebe said, "You ready?"

"Of course," Billie responded.

Both girls started taking down as many demons as they could. Phoebe took down two demons right away and ran into the dining room to lure some of the others away from Billie. Billie capitalized on this and as their backs were turned grabbed a knife from the drawer and stabbed one, vanquishing him.

Two demons turned around after the first one was killedonly to be stabbed as well. A third demon knocked the knife out of Billie's hand and threw her into the basement door causing it to break. Billie tumbled down the stairs until she reached the foundation.

-

Phoebe was followed by about five demons. She kicked one of them into another causing both to fall. She grabbed a chair and swung it at a different demon. The demon stumbled backwards and tripped over the two that were already on the ground. The chair leg broke into a sharp piece and she used it to surprise the two standing demons, and both were killed. She heard a crash in the kitchen and became worried. One of the grounded demons tripped Phoebe but she managed to hold onto the chair leg. As the demon came after her again she stabbed him. She then realized that the other two demons were no longer with her.

-

Billie was clutching her head as the demon that attacked her ran down the stairs. She tried to stand but was overwhelmed by dizziness. She started to blackout but fought to stay awake. The demon picked her up again, and threw her into a wall. At that time she was enclosed by four demons. She tried again to get up but failed. She fell hard onto the ground.

-

Phoebe rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife that was on the floor. She had both the chair leg and a knife. She quietly hurried down the basement steps and saw the four demons surrounding a frail Billie. She sneaked up on them and stabbed two at once. The other two turned around and formed fireballs. Phoebe prepared to dodge them but both fell to the floor. Billie had tripped them from the ground. Phoebe ran over and stabbed both demons. She then went to Billie who was looking weaker every second.

"Phoebe," Billie gasped, "help."

"What do you need," Phoebe responded but it was too late for Billie had passed out. She felt for a pulse and found one. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Not so fast," came a dark voice from behind.

End Note: Alright! It's late and I'm tired so goodnight to all. Please review/criticize.


	12. Surprises

_Authors Note: Thanks to my loyal reviewer's lil gothic punk, little firecracker, CharmedLilAngel, 'chuffy-barmed-oc', I LOVE YOU GUYS! Here comes Chapter 12:_

-

Phoebe was staring into the eyes of the demon that they had faced earlier, the so-called darklighter. He was standing there with an evil smirk across his face. Phoebe stood up and walked a little closer to him.

"What do you want with us," she asked with poise in her tone of voice

"What makes you think I want anything to do with you," he responded.

Phoebe continued to stare him down. She contemplated attacking him buts he knew that he was powerful. At that moment she turned around and saw Billie awake, trying to stand. "Stop," Phoebe whispered to Billie.

"Oh look who is up," the demon spoke, "good to see you. will You be joining us."

"What," Billie asked Phoebe.

"Don't worry," she tried to tell her but the demon had come up from behind them.

He said, "Why not," and grabbed the as he shimmered out.

-

They arrived at magic school in seconds. They looked around and saw Piper and Paige in a force field. They also saw Christy sitting on a couch starring at them. "Welcome," she said warmly.

"Hey, sis," Billie said holding herself up. Piper and Paige looked at each other dumbfounded.

"So, you figured it out? Good for you! I knew you would," Christy said standing. She moved quickly towards Phoebe and Billie. She turned to the demon that had brought them. "I hope they didn't put up much of a fight. I will call you when I need you," she told him and he shimmered out.

"What do you want," Phoebe asked the question again.

"Want with what?"

"Us freako, us."

"**I **don't want anything with you," Christy told Phoebe, "this was all for her." She was pointing at Billie. 

"What do you want with me," Billie asked standing a little taller.

"It's not just me Billie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am not alone," Christy said with a grin.

Someone put there hand on Billie's shoulder from behind. She slowly turned around and saw two people she hadn't seen in a long time. "It's time you join us Billie," one said.

"Who are they," Phoebe asked.

"My parents," she sounded disorientated.

"Her parents are demons," Piper asked Paige from inside the force field.

"Apparently, but that would mean that…" Paige started.

"So is Billie," Piper finished.

"We can hear you over here," Christy yelled at Paige and Piper.

"They are right," her father told Billie, "we were going to tell you earlier but you just weren't ready."

"We have missed you," her mother said to her.

"If you want me, why did you take the sisters," Billie asked sounding interested.

"To help you," her sister said.

"Yes. For you to become one of us, you must kill a witch. We figured killing the Charmed ones would rank you as one of the strongest beings ever," her father told her.

Phoebe looked at Billie as she heard all of this. She seemed to be enjoying the idea. "You can't do this," she whispered to her. Billie starred at her and then at her parents. She starred into the force field and then at her sister. She appeared to be struggling with the decision even though Phoebe, Piper, and Paige knew it was a tempting offer.

"Why are you telling me this now," Billie asked her parents.

"You just came into your powers. We wanted to give you time to learn how to use it. We wanted to show you how awful it is to live by rules that they have created. Now you can live rule free," her mother explained.

Billie looked down, "You tried to kill me."

"You were never in real danger. The bounty hunter made sure you were alive the entire time. You were just the bait for them," her father pointed to the sisters.

She continued to look down and said, "I'm sorry."

End note: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Please review/criticize.


	13. IT

_Authors note: Huge Thanks to Jak Halliwell, **lil gothic punk**, **CharmedLilAngel**, **little firecracker**, and **'chuffy-barmed-oc'** for reviewing. Just remember that cliffhangers keep you coming back for more! Speaking of which here we go:_

-

Billie looked up and was facing both her family and Phoebe. She raised her hand and Phoebe went flying across the room. Billie turned and starred at Piper and Paige in the force field. There was no expression on her face. She walked towards them.

"What are we going to do," Paige asked Piper.

"I don't know," Piper replied, "what can we do?"

"I'll help," Billie whispered as she brought the force field down. She waved her hands and Piper and Paige flew to the same spot Phoebe was at.

"This isn't good," Phoebe told them.

"You're telling us," Paige said sarcastically, "What are we going to do?"

Billie was standing with her family. They all starred at the Charmed ones. "You might want to make it quick," Christy told Billie.

Billie continued to stare at them. She heard a voice in her head, "They aren't family. Why should you help them?" She moved towards them.

The voice continued to encourage her, "They don't even trust you. Besides, your family is more important."

An athame flew into Billie's hand. She turned around and looked at her parents. They smiled. She looked back at the sisters. They didn't. She threw the athame forward.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all closed their eyes. By the time they opened them they saw the athame in front of their faces, not moving. They looked at Billie who held her hand out holding it back with her powers.

"No," she said to the voice. The athame flew back to her open hand.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean what I said."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all stood up and walked towards Billie, but they didn't get very far before they were back on the ground again.

Billie's parents were standing next to her. They didn't look happy.

"What was that," her mother asked.

"I won't, I can't hurt them."

"If you won't, then we will," Christy came up from behind her.

"No. You know we can't," their father whispered to Christy.

Billie backed up as they were talking and ran over to the sisters, "Sorry 'bout all of this. Can we just get out of here?"

"We've already tried that," Paige told her.

"Who were you talking to," Piper asked, "we heard a voice but we don't know where it came from."

"You heard it?"

"We heard it say 'what do you mean no,'" Phoebe spoke out.

"It was trying to get me to kill you guys. It really wanted you dead."

"Yeah that's what we wanted it to do," Billie's mom was standing next to them.

She waved her hand and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were back at the manor. "What the hell was that," Piper exclaimed.

"Where's Billie," Paige asked.

"They must have sent us back and kept her," Phoebe said.

"Well that can't be good."

"What do you think she meant when she said 'that's what we wanted **it** to do.'"

"I don't know but it can't be good. Where's Leo we may need his help."

-

"Where'd they go," Billie asked her parents.

"It doesn't matter. Soon nothing will matter," Christy told her, "You won't remember any of this."

Someone grabbed Billie from behind. She tried to escape but the other was too strong. He dragged her to an empty room and locked her in.

"Paige!"

-

"She's calling for me," Paige looked up.

"Maybe it's a trap," Piper suggested.

"It's possible."

"I don't get it. We can orb in, you can hear her calling but you can't orb out," Phoebe butt in.

"Yeah, that's why I think it's a trap. If you go, you can't come back."

"I know but I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone, especially if they are planning on using her to kill us. I'm going."

"Be careful."

_End Note: Sorry for being a little late. I just got a new puppy so you know how bad that is especially when your kitten beats her up. Anyways review/criticize._


	14. The truth revealed sort of

_Authors Note: Alright it's that time again, Time for a new chapter! I have some good/bad news. Bad news: chances are my updates might take longer because I have made my schools basketball team and since I am planning on going to college I need to do it! But I will try to update like every other day! Good News: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! everyone deletes my story for such a lame joke:_

-

Paige was in a dark room. She looked around and saw Billie starring out a window. "Billie," she whispered.

Billie turned around surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I'm here to help you plus you called."

"I don't need your help," Billie said looking back out the window.

"Yeah you do. Something is really wrong with you. They did something to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That day I found you scrying, you were scrying for your sister weren't you," Paige asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. You found her and were going to her until I showed up. Am I right?"

"Possibly," Billie looked back at Paige.

"You went out to find her after I left. You found something but it wasn't her. It was all a setup," Paige starred back at Billie.

"You're close, but just not there. Yes it was a setup, yes I was scrying for my sister, and yes I did find something but I never had to leave the comfort of my own room. What's your biggest fear Paige?"

-

"How are we supposed to know if she is alright," Phoebe questioned Piper.

"We just have to trust both Paige and Billie in this situation."

"Yes, but if there is something going on with Billie how can we trust her?"

"You're right. We can wait a few minutes then we check on them."

-

"What's wrong with you," Paige asked Billie as she was being backed into a corner.

"I'm fine Paige, what's wrong with you?"

"Billie stop, this isn't you," Paige was trying to talk her down.

"How do you know what's me? You know nothing about me or my family."

"You know nothing about your own family," Paige yelled at Billie as she grabbed a knife from her shoe. Paige pondered what she had just said as Billie held a knife to her throat. "That's your biggest fear," she whispered to herself. "This definitely isn't you."

"If I was in your shoes I wouldn't be talking right now."

"What's your biggest fear Billie?"

Billie starred at her when she heard an explosion from outside the door. She threw Paige across the room and opened the door and once outside she locked it again.

Piper and Phoebe were facing the opposite direction. Billie ran up to them in a panic, "Paige is in trouble!"

"Where is she," Phoebe asked.

"She's in the main hall."

Piper and Phoebe ran in the direction of the main hall as Billie stood back and watched them round the corner.

"You're good at this," came a voice from behind Billie.

_End Note: Cliffhanger #100000000001! Thanks to the royal reviewers of this story: CharmedLilAngel, little firecracker, 'chuffy-barmed-oc', Jak Halliwell, and lil gothic punk. Don't worry the puppy and kitty are getting along great except for the fact that the dog gave the cat fleas! Sorry for the short chapter but I am EXTREMELY busy! REVIEW/CRITICIZE!_


	15. Barbus

_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am just too lazy to name everyone today! I know that the last chapter was a tad bit confusing but I think that's how I wanted it so to help you understand lets continue:_

-

Billie didn't turn around to see who had spoke to her but walked to the room where she had locked Paige. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Where is he," Paige asked as Billie closed the door.

"Who," Billie responded coolly.

"You know who."

"I'm afraid I don't. Your sisters are in trouble though."

"They are?"

"Yeah they're in trouble, big time. They went the wrong way, go figure," Billie spoke sarcastically, "you might want to go help them. They're in the main hall."

Paige starred at her, "I know it's a trap."

"Possibly, but do you want to take that risk?"

Paige hesitated but reluctantly gave in and left. Behind her Billie grinned and watched her run.

-

"Where'd Billie go," Phoebe asked Piper.

"Oh crap, it's a trap."

"You know that rhymed," came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a familiar face.

"Barbus," they said together.

"Didn't we kill you," Piper asked.

"A couple of times," Phoebe added.

"There is a possibility," Barbus said as Paige entered, "perfect timing."

"What's going on," Piper questioned Paige.

"It's a long story."

"Then I'll tell it," Barbus began, "I don't like you. I never have so I want you dead."

"We know," Piper, Paige, and Phoebe said simultaneously.

"I know, you know, I wasn't finished. Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I want you dead. So I thought wouldn't it be great to have the Charmed ones killed by someone they trusted. It's one of those fears you have in common. You know, being betrayed, you girls hate that."

"So you weakened Billie so that she wouldn't second guess you. That is so low, even for you," Phoebe yelled.

"I'm still not finished. Then I thought to my self 'why stop at the Charmed ones, why not the boys as well.' Bring them in."

Billie walked in carrying Chris and holding Wyatt's hand. Piper yelled, "Wyatt danger" hoping for him to put up his force field but Barbus quickly intervened.

"Wyatt trusts Billie just as much as you do," he paused, "well did."

Piper ran over to Chris and Wyatt but was thrown back by Billie. "You will pay for that later," Piper muttered.

"Can I be the first to say this is not good," Phoebe stated.

"No it's not but what are we going to do," Paige asked.

"Time for the dirty work," Barbus exclaimed, "how shall we do this? Kill them all at once? One at a time? Kids or the Charmed ones? Decisions, decisions."

"Wait a minute where's Leo," Piper whispered.

"Do we look like we know," Phoebe responded.

"I've got it," Barbus said to Billie, "you decide. I'm no good with difficult choices."

Billie starred at the sisters with no expression in her face. "There's no need to worry about him Piper," she said as if she knew what Piper was thinking.

Paige turned to Piper and whispered, "She's helping us."

"What," Piper said quite loudly.

"Speak up next time I can't hear you from over hear," Barbus screamed from across the room. Billie brought the boys to where he was.

Paige looked around and continued, "I think she snapped out of it, that's why Wyatt trusts her."

"That's my nephew," Phoebe said proudly.

"But then why is she giving the boys to Barbus," Piper asked irritated.

Billie walked back over to the sisters. She still had no expression on her face. She waved her hands and made all three of the sisters fly in opposite directions. "No secrets," she said casually. She turned and faced Barbus. "I think I'll start with…"

_End Note: I am so tired; I think i'll just stop there for now. Barbus is my Favorite demon so i had to include him. Again with shortness but it's late and I am in the mood for the best thing since pudding…JELLO (rimshot)! Please review/criticize!_


	16. Truth

_Authors Note: Sooo sorry for the late update. I will try to make sure it never happens again. I just couldn't figure out what to do. Thanks to the reviewers as usual you guys kick ass. PS: Now you tell me about the Star(r)ing thing! How rude! (Jk) Let's continue:_

-

"I think I'll start with Piper," Billie turned around to face Piper. She stood up and stared at Billie with a deep gaze. She knew she wouldn't back down.

Billie began to walk towards Piper. She glanced back at Barbus as she was half way there.

Phoebe and Paige stood frozen watching this happen. They knew Piper wouldn't want them to interfere with something so personal.

Billie stopped about two feet away from Piper. She raised one of her hands and then put it back down. She mouthed something to Piper.

Piper understood what she said and raised her hands. To her surprise Barbus froze.

"Before you say anything can I just say I am so sorry for all of this," Billie blurted out.

"What the hell," Piper said obviously confused.

"Long story short, I was duped."

"Don't worry, we've all been tricked by Barbus at least once," Phoebe said walking up to them along with Paige.

"What are we going to do," Paige asked.

"Well I figured you guys could come up with an idea seeing as I just took down the barrier that kept you from using your powers. You're welcome," Billie suggested.

"Oh I get it," Piper finally said, "that's why Wyatt trusted you, you weren't evil."

"You're just figuring this out?"

"Yeah."

"We got it a while ago," Phoebe said. Piper gave her a look.

"We have bigger things on our minds right now anyway. There are about fifty demons on the other side of one of those doors waiting to attack and the snap of a finger," Billie announced.

"Well snap your fingers and lets go!"

"Not with the kids here," Piper spoke up, "can't we just grab them and orb out of here?"

"We could but do you want to be tailed by fifty demons?"

"Good point. Wait, where's Leo?"

"At the manor. He knows what's going on," Billie said.

"What if we take Wyatt and Chris from Barbus and use Wyatt's force field against them."

"We could do that. And if worst comes to worst Paige can orb them to Leo."

Piper grabbed Wyatt and Paige grabbed Chris and they went to the opposite side of the room.

"Ready," Piper asked.

"Lets do it," Paige responded.

Piper raised her hands and unfroze the room. Barbus looked around, confused at first but then realized what was happening.

"You are a traitor," he said to Billie.

"No, I'm just too good for you," she retorted.

"You know what must happen now," he snapped his fingers.

A mob of demons rushed onto the scene. They all headed towards the direction of the sisters. Paige clung to Chris and Piper held Wyatt. Phoebe and Billie stood in front of them. Billie raised her arms and made all of the demons airborne.

"Whoa," she whispered as they fell to the floor.

"Nice one," Phoebe told her.

"I know."

"Well, well, well," Barbus said standing up, "Looks like this will be more fun then I had anticipated."

Billie's parents and sister walked through the door. They stood beside Barbus.

"You don't fool me," Billie started, "they aren't my real family."

"Are they not? Do you want to take that chance?"

"Don't listen to him," Phoebe whispered to her.

"I'm not," Billie said unenthusiastically.

"I see how it is then. I help you recuperate, I help you find your family and what do I get in return? Your mistrust," Barbus said.

"That's your first mistake; you should have never helped me recuperate."

"Uh-oh," Paige said from behind Billie and Phoebe. Before they knew it they were surrounded by demons.

-

_End Note: Sorry again for the delay. Please review/criticize._

_**PSS: I am thinking of writing another story but I want to hear ideas you might want to read about. So feel free to leave any ideas you may have.**_


	17. Projection

**Authors Note: WOW how long did that take?**

"Well, this should be interesting," Barbus said as he watched from a distant.

Piper continued to hold on to Wyatt's hand and Paige held Chris. Billie and Phoebe stayed in front of them.

"This doesn't look good," Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"I know," Piper responded fighting back tears, "but I won't let them touch my boys."

"Don't worry we won't let them," Paige said trying to comfort her.

"I can't hear you, speak a little louder," Barbus shouted. "I am getting bored with you four now. Kill them all."

"Why don't you do it yourself," Billie began, "I mean you barely do anything by yourself. You have to hire these goons to do your dirty work. You are a nothing. Sure you have your little power of fear but look what you have done. You've yet to kill the Charmed ones. So what do these guys do, squirt water?"

Suddenly the demons surrounding them attacked. But to everyone's surprise the only thing that happened was little dribbles of water squirting everywhere.

"Wh--? What just happened," Phoebe asked.

"We just got soaked that's what happened," Billie yelled.

"We know that! We are just as lost as you are Pheebs," Piper said with a confused look.

They all looked at Barbus who looked dumbfounded at first, then grinned.

"I knew it," he spoke, "I knew it." He looked at the sisters, "Don't tell me you don't get it." He moved closer, his eyes fixed on Billie. "Do you get it?"

"I don't get it," Billie whispered to the sisters.

"I knew when I first saw you that I had chosen the right witch."

"Oh! I get it," Phoebe exclaimed, "You have a new power."

"Took you long enough," Barbus said. "The power of projection, you might want to reconsider my offer of coming with me."

"I think I'll stay," Billie retorted to Barbus then whispered to Paige, "what's the power of projection?"

"No idea, but I think now is a good time to go," she told them. Piper with Wyatt, Phoebe, and Billie all grabbed onto Paige as she orbed out.

Back at the manor Piper was feeding Chris and Wyatt when Leo walked in, "Where were you?"

"With your father who I think you should bring the boys to. Paige told me what happened."

"I will but I want to feed them first."

End note: Ok I'm just going to end there for now. I know it is **EXTREMELY** short but I am back and I have a new laptop. I just wanted to let you know I still care. Anyways please review this shortness of a chapter and thanks to all the reviewers and people who are still reading this!


	18. Split

Authors Note: So finally the long awaited chapter 18 only after a year and like 2 months. Okay here we go:

Chapter 18: Split

--

In the kitchen Piper was feeding the boys as Phoebe, Paige, Billie and Leo talked.

"So you finally received your second power," Leo questioned Billie, "and made demons shoot water?"

"Yeah I did. The only thing I don't get is how to use it," Billie answered.

"Well, you're not going to right away. It takes time to learn how to control these powers and especially one like this, it could be pretty dangerous, so you might not want to use it around the boys or anything as to not cause any damage," Phoebe chimed in.

Piper came over with the boys and handed them to Leo, "I agree. Ok now Leo, take the boys to dads and make sure you guys are away from the manor until we contact you. Now scoot," Piper kissed him and the boys as they left the house.

"They'll be here soon," Paige said after a long silence, "what are we going to do about it?"

"The only thing we can do, fight," Phoebe responded.

"I agree but what are we going to do. I mean there's like 50 of them and four of us and we don't even know if Christy is going to be coming or them."

"She wont," Billie spoke up, "it's not her job. They also won't kill us. They aren't allowed, but that doesn't mean they won't hurt us or at least try. We have to be stronger than them."

"Ok I think that is a given. But what exactly are we going to do," asked Piper but before she could get another word in they heard a crash upstairs. The four women stood up and solemnly looked at one another. They knew they had to go up and see what it was so they started for the stairs. But before they took the first step there was another crash, this time in the basement.

"They're trying to divide us," whispered Phoebe.

"I think we have to go in groups of two. Phoebe and I will go in the basement and Billie and Paige will go upstairs. Got it? Good. Break," demanded Piper as she dragged Phoebe into the kitchen.

"Ready kid," asked Paige s she looked at Billie. Then they started their ascent of the stairs. In a matter of minutes they were at the attic door. When they opened it they were shocked. What they found was three demons; the same three demons that were in the warehouse not too long ago.

"Ah look who we have here," said the Demon with the crossbow. Behind him were the two tracers but this time each of them also had crossbow.

--

In the basement, Piper and Phoebe were greeted by Christy and Barbus. Behind them stood what seemed to be 10 demons.

"Oh fun, looks like we get these two," Christy told Barbus.

"Sounds good to me," said Barbus, "Lets begin.."

End Note: Hooray! Still haven't lost my love of cliffhangers!! Please review and I thank anyone who is still reading this!


	19. Attic and Basement

_Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewer littlestdevil for continuing to follow the story! And don't worry I didn't! Here's the next update in a DAY!! Haha yay._

Chapter 19: Attic and Basement

--

Immediately, Billie stepped in front of Paige knowing that the arrows had at some point belonged to darklighters and could kill her. Paige saw this and didn't want to put Billie in any kind of danger so, she tried to step in front of her, but Billie used her power to hold her back while whispering forcefully, "No."

"Aw how cute. The student becomes the master," said the head demon, "it makes me sick."

"What's your name anyways," Paige asked from behind Billie.

"It's about time you asked. My name is Erebus and I am the embodiment of primordial darkness. No need to applaud I know it is an honor and you two are at my mercy."

"Don't worry I won't applaud. And I don't think its us that is at your mercy, I think you are the ones who should be afraid of us," Billie said with confidence standing taller and taking a step forward, while Paige still couldn't move.

"Well I think I need to teach you a lesson now don't I?" At this, Erebus smirked. Paige saw his smirk and knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Billie," she whispered, "remember what he did to you last time. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Paige this is personal. I suggest you get out of here," Billie responded keeping her eyes locked onto Erebus'. Then she noticed something in his eyes that she did not recognize something evil. Worse than anyone could imagine, she saw no hope. No hope for both Paige and her to survive this, at least not both of them. With this she decided that she had to get Paige out no matter what the cost. She continued to stare at Erebus but focused all her energy behind her. Using her powers she forced Paige out of the room and closing the door and locking it. The next thing Paige heard frightened her, it was a scream.

--

"Looks like Billie lied to you guys once again," Christy said to the eldest of the Halliwell sisters, "what are you ever going to do with that girl?"

"Why do you want her," Phoebe spoke up, "why is she so important to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," answered Barbus, "what's the matter Piper, you look a little fearful."

And it was true. Piper had gotten a terrifying feeling in her gut. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She froze the room and turned to Phoebe, "Something's wrong."

"Yeah I'll say. We are stuck in our own basement surrounded by a small portion of the demon army. Do you think the others are upstairs with Paige and Billie," Phoebe asked, when suddenly the room unfroze. Piper tried to refreeze the room but nothing happened.

"I suggest you don't try that again," Christy said angrily, "or there will be consequences."

"Or what? You'll bore us to death," Phoebe responded.

"You wish," Barbus intervened, "I think we can get to the heart of your deepest fear, so I wouldn't push it."

"No.." Piper whispered.

"Yes Piper. We have your family," Christy said vengefully, "And if you ever want to see them again I suggest you shut your mouth and listen carefully." Tears started forming in Pipers eyes and Phoebe held her hand, trying to comfort her older sister. "The reason we want Billie is because her powers are the greatest the world has known for a long time. If used properly they can be greater than your sons and the charmed ones combined. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You are willing to hurt our own sister just for power," Phoebe sounded disgusted, "what kind of person are you?"

"A person you shouldn't be messing with at this point in time if you ever want to see Wyatt, Chris, and Leo alive."

Phoebe continued to hold onto Pipers hands as her tears started to pour out of her eyes. The next thing they heard was a door slam and a blood curdling scream.

--

_End Note: So it is a little longer and of course ends in some kind of a cliffhanger. Hooray! Now if you would please, please review and leave suggestions, I would appreciate it dearly._


	20. The Decision

_A/N: Thanks to anyone who is reading this story. But I am going to plead with you to please PLEASE review!! Please?_

Chapter 20: The Decision

--

Billie fell to the floor with a scream that could have been heard from a mile away. There was a banging at the door with shouts from Paige. Billie looked up and realized that Christy and Barbus were next to Erebus.

"So sis, we got a proposition for you," Christy said with an evil grin.

--

Outside the attic, Paige scrambled frantically to get the door open. Phoebe and Piper ran upstairs and found Paige on the opposite side of the door they expected to find her on.

"What's going on," Phoebe asked, out of breath.

"Billie forced me out of there," Paige said trying to control herself, "we have to get in. Piper, can you blast through the door?"

Piper held up her hands and thought of what they had done and using all her anger blew the door into oblivion. Inside they found Billie on the floor with an arrow in her gut, but she wasn't bleeding, at least not yet because the arrow wasn't out of her. Christy looked up but not in surprise. She had been expecting them.

"Well it is about time," she said to the sisters, "now Billie the choice is yours. But you don't have much time left. My opinion, you chose quickly."

Piper had been staring at Christy and her anger was beginning to get the best of her. She froze the room and right away Phoebe and Paige ran over to Billie.

"Paige don't touch it," she winced.

"What's the choice? What are your options," Piper asked in a concerned yet caring tone.

"I have three choices. I can go with them willingly and become evil and use my powers for them. I can be forced to give up my powers and get tortured. Or I can get your powers for them. You don't have to worry about the last one that's not happening."

"Billie they have Wyatt, Chris and Leo," Piper began but before she finished the room unfroze and all eyes were on Billie. She stood up with great difficulty and walked forward. She only made it a few steps before falling to her knees. She pulled out the arrow and it slowly began to bleed but she didn't bring much attention to it.

"Show me them," she said in a little bit of pain, "Show me that they are still alive."

"What are you--," Barbus began but Christy cut him off and said, "Fine."

In the snap, a bright light appeared, blinding everyone in the room. When the light was gone, there were three new figures in the room: Leo holding Chris and holding Wyatt's hand. Piper took a step forward, her eyes in tears and Phoebe and Paige held her back to keep her from doing anything she would regret.

"Now your decision," Christy said after a few moments of shock and awe.

"If you want me or my powers you have to do something. Otherwise you will not have any chance at getting them," Billie began.

"Name it."

"Let them go, alive and unharmed. All three of them," she finished. Piper stared at her, not knowing that she cared so much.

"Billie don't—," Piper started saying until Billie shushed her.

"You understand that once I release them you belong to us," Christy questioned, staring at Billie with a little less of an evil look.

Billie looked behind her for the first time in minutes. The sisters were stunned. Piper was in tears even though she tried to hide them. Billie stood up still holding her wound, which began to bleed through her hand.

"I understand and I am sure," she said confidently.

"Done," Erebus answered for Christy and seized Billie. Christy stood for a second not understanding what had happened, but she snapped out of it and freed Leo, Wyatt, and Chris. Piper ran over to them and hugged them all. Paige and Phoebe followed her but kept their eyes on Erebus as held Billie tightly and poked at her wound.

"Leave her alone," Paige shouted.

"I don't have to! She belongs to me. It was all her choice so say goodbye."

"It's ok. It was my choice. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you," Billie said before she was whisked away in a puff of smoke.

End Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you and have a good day. )


	21. Only Time Will Tell

A/N: Finally an update! Wow that took FOREVER. I realized after rereading this story that I kind of liked writing and also that my writing needed improvement which I hope I added to this chapter and hopefully future chapters. This stuff always takes my mind off of troubling times and I am really glad to continue my work. So on with it and thank you to those who still read this:

Chapter 21: Only Time will Tell

--

Erebus and Christy sat down. Billie sat across from them; her wound had disappeared, almost as if it had never happened. Barbus paced back and forth whispering to himself. All four of them were alone up at magic school. The doors closed and Billie assumed that all other demons were outside those two doors. She had no idea what to expect but had to play it safe.

"Now Billie," Christy began, "about our little proposition. I know that in your head you see us as 'evil' but I have a feeling that soon you will see the real us. We are the ones who really care about the world."

Erebus interrupted, "Yes we are the ones who care, especially more than the Charmed Ones. They have these twisted delusions that what they do is for the 'greater good' when in fact they only do it for themselves, for their own happiness and not that of others such as yourself."

Once Erebus finished what Christy had started they both waited for Billie to respond. She sat there confused. She heard what they were saying and knew that they weren't the only ones who thought that, other demons had said the same things. She herself didn't want to believe it and in fact she didn't. Billie knew what they wanted from her but wasn't ready to succumb to it yet.

"Look you guys have your own wicked opinions about them but I know that the Charmed Ones are truly the good ones," Billie spat back, "and if you think I will just give in without a fight then think what you want. I agreed to come willingly so that you wouldn't hurt them and that's now done. You have me to yourselves to do what you want. But as for my powers," she stared Erebus straight in the eyes, "you aren't getting them without a fight."

--

Back at the manor the sisters were still in the attic as well as Leo and the boys. Billie and the rest had been gone for no more than 20 minutes and all were still in shock.

"Why would she apologize to us like that, she hasn't done a thing," Paige was the first to say something.

"Right now that can't be our concern. We have to find her. If we don't bad things could happen," Phoebe stated. Piper nodded in agreement, she was still left speechless after Billie's actions. Leo walked over and hugged her and that's when tears filled her eyes.

"She's like a daughter to all of us, and if not our daughter than our youngest sister. She has become a part of our family. I know you guys think the same thing but I will not let anything happen to her. We can't. And if we do then we have failed her and don't deserve anything," Piper finally said. All in the attic nodded in agreement.

"So then, what should we do now," Paige asked after a few more moments in silence.

Phoebe was the first one to respond. "Well can you sense her?"

"No I got nothing."

"Then that's a good thing. That means that right now she isn't in pain right? Otherwise you would at least be feeling that," Phoebe said a bit more cheerfully.

"Which means they must have healed her," Piper continued Phoebe's thought. "So either she is willingly giving into them or they haven't gotten to her yet."

"But if they haven't gotten to her yet then why would they heal her," Leo questioned from Piper's side.

"Because maybe they are under the impression that she will succumb to them because isn't that what the deal was to let you guys go," Phoebe answered. They all took a few steps closer to each other as if they felt someone was listening to them.

"Even if that was the case," Paige interrupted, "I really don't think Billie would give in so easily. She told us there were three options. We seemed to have forgotten the second one, the whole torturing thing."

"But isn't that what they did to her while she was here, torture her?"

Paige contemplated this thought for a minute. "No. Well I mean that yeah they did torture her, but not to their fullest. They would have done so much more to her right? What we saw was merely the beginning, at least in Billie's head. I think that they haven't discovered what Billie's true answer is."

"Whoa whoa," Piper chimed in, "how do we know that Billie hasn't given in to them? You don't feel pain so maybe she did give in."

"She wouldn't, not without a fight. I know my charge. I trust her." Paige smiled proudly. She was in fact proud to call Billie her charge. That's when she thought of something. "She is my charge. Christy isn't."

"What do you mean," Phoebe and Piper asked simultaneously.

"I mean that she isn't. I mean I said I felt a strange feeling but it wasn't that of a charge otherwise I would have sensed Christy many other times or the fact that she was slightly evil. She was calling me out, trying to get closer to Billie."

Leo was the first to respond. "That makes sense. She had the power to call you and make it seem real and at the point everything was too chaotic to even realize the slightest difference."

"Well now that we have that all figured out its time to discuss our game plans," Piper said. "We will get her back."

--

Christy, Erebus, and Barbus all sat in the library of Magic School. They were all on high alert. Babrus of all knew that the Charmed Ones would be back, they never go down without a fight. He was much looking forward to it. The others two minds were on Billie.

"How do we go about this," Christy asked Erebus who sat across from her with a slight grin on his face.

"Sure she won't give in right away my pupil but all in the matter of time. We have her and there won't be any interruptions for a while. We can decide what to do. I have waited many years for this moment and a few more days won't kill me. I would rather be safe then sorry. The girl's powers will be mine."

--

End Note: Please review! I missed this =]


	22. This is Only the Beginning

Chapter 22: This is Only the Beginning

--

Billie sat alone in a room. The only door was closed and once again she assumed there were demons on the other side, ready for anything. She was trapped with literally no way out. What was to come she did not know. The last thing she was told was that she had a decision to make. Billie couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Erebus was up to something much grander than he was letting on.

'If he wanted my powers why not just take them? What is the point of keeping me alive,' Billie thought to herself. She just couldn't wrap her finger around it.

Time was winding down. Erebus nor Christy gave Billie a time frame as to when she had to give her final decision but she knew it couldn't have been too long. Demons were never the patient kind.

Another thing Billie couldn't get out of her head is what they had said about the Charmed Ones. They weren't the only ones to think that. Not only that but also many good beings had agreed with them. It was getting harder for Billie not to listen. She knew she had to trust her gut and not the stories she heard.

Suddenly she had an epiphany. Now it became a waiting game and Billie was eager to play.

--

Paige read through the Book of Shadow. Uneasiness washed over her. For the past 24 hours she had felt nothing; nothing from Billie or herself. Her sisters probably saw her as emotionless and Paige wished that that were the case. However it wasn't. She was scared out of her mind for her charge.

"I still don't understand the need for Barbus in all of this," Phoebe said as she walked into the attic with ingredients for potions in hand. "I mean, yeah he hates us and all, but why is he so interested in Billie?"

Piper was the first one to answer her from behind Paige. "You make a good point but remember Barbus lives to make our lives miserable, even more so then regular people. Any chance he gets he would gladly intervene."

"Maybe you're right but I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"Paige you've been awfully quiet. How are you holding up," Piper asked her youngest sister as she laid her hand upon her shoulder.

Paige half-smiled, everyone knew the answer. She just wasn't. "I'm doing the best I can," Paige finally answered truthfully.

"We'll find her before its too late Paige. Nothing bad will happen, not again," Phoebe assured her sister.

Paige glanced out the window. She felt something faint, something that seemed almost insignificant. She sighed, "I hope you're right," leaving that feeling in the dust.

--

Christy stood up and walked over to Barbus. "What do you keep muttering," she questioned angrily.

Barbus turned away from the window and stared at her with piercing eyes. "You think that this will all be so easy. Trust me I have faced the Charmed Ones many times and failed many times. What makes you think this will be any different?"

"Billie does," Christy spat back.

"You think she does now but just you wait and see what can happen. The Charmed Ones won't go down without one heck of a fight and where will that leave you? You are quite expendable you know. Tell me, what is your biggest fear," Barbus grinned slightly gazing into his palm.

"We don't have time for this," Erebus shouted from the corner, "the Charmed Ones at this time aren't of any concern to us. They will come back but by then we will have the ultimate power and that should be our main concern, so no more of this foolish bickering. We brought you back Barbus to help us with Billie and you have. We no longer need you."

"Ah but you do my dear brother, you do. What will happen when I am no longer around hm? What will everyone fear the most? How will you know," Babrus spoke evenly as if nothing that was said by Erebus had fazed him. "I got you your precious Ultimate Power but will that be enough to stop the Charmed Ones from finding a way to vanquish you? I think someone is a little too afraid to find out."

With that Barbus sat down across from Erebus with a smile on his face. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, neither taking their eyes off of the others. Christy made her way over and joined the two and asked, "So what do we do if the Charmed Ones come and Billie hasn't made up her mind, again?"

Erebus spoke yet his eyes remained on Barbus. "She will have and she had better of hoped that she makes the right one."

With that the doors opened. A tracer demon walked up to Erebus, causing him to take his eyes off of Barbus for the first time in ages. "The girl has made a decision," the Tracer eagerly tells Erebus as he bows.

"Bring her to me then. Let's hear it." Then the Tracer turned on his heels and headed out the door. A few short moments later, he returned with two others all guarding the blonde. They threw her to her knees in front of Erebus, who was now standing. Behind him Christy in Barbus also stood, ready to hear her answer.

"Well.." Erebus questioned trying not to sound too eager.

Billie looked up, her eyes full of rage. She grinned, knowing that this was only the beginning.

--


	23. Turn of a Lifetime

Authors Note: I have been sick with swine flu (which by the way stinks), so it's been harder for me to write and pay attention but I have still been trying my hardest because I really want to continue this story. I really appreciate you guys reviewing my story it really made my day and made me happy to update. Thanks for making me smile! Please continue to review, it means a lot to me. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 23: Turn of a Lifetime

--

Paige sat in the attic, still flipping through the book of shadows. Phoebe and Piper were downstairs feeding Wyatt and Chris. Paige didn't want to give up. She was afraid that if she took her eyes off the Book for even just a few minutes she would miss what she needed.

It had been 48 hours since Billie had made the decision to save the boys and Paige wasn't sure how much time was left before they killed her. She figured it was the only option Billie had, she was too good to become evil.

Just as Paige thought this about 5 lower-level demons appeared in the attic. A dreadful feeling washed over her because she knew they were here because of Erebus as well as Christy and she would soon hear of Billie's fate.

"Piper! Phoebe," she screamed because she was simply too afraid to move. There was a stand still in the attic for minutes, until Piper and Phoebe got there. That's when everyone turned around, on their guard.

"Whoa, don't let us bother you," Piper said with her hands in the air, waiting for one wrong move.

"Don't be so hasty Piper, otherwise you'll never know what happened to her," Erebus appeared from no where. "I think the moment that we have all been waiting for is here don't you?" He asked smugly.

Piper and Phoebe ran to the other side of the room with Paige behind the book of shadows. Christy then appeared next to Erebus as did Billie. The girls were in shock. Billie wasn't smiling nor did she seem like her normal self. Barbus then appeared on the other side of Erebus. "I think someone's worst fear has just been realized," he said, smiling at the Charmed Ones.

With that Billie appeared behind Erebus. She had an evil smirk on her face and her eyes shot daggers at the sisters however she kept completely silent.

The grin on Erebus' face grew immensely as he saw the sister's faces. All were in shock; they knew what happened, who wouldn't? Paige stepped forward, her hands were shaking and tears were building up behind her eyes. "Billie what happened," she asked as her voice sounded unstable but she stared into Billie's eyes, which seemed darker than ever.

"Isn't it obvious," Christy spat back, "And now its time to face a painful demise." Erebus then conjured up his handy crossbow and took aim at Paige.

"I know she has to be the one to kill you but there's no harm in helping out," Erebus cackled and shot a look at Billie. That's when Billie flung her arms across her body and Piper and Phoebe flew to opposite sides of the attic. At that precise moment Erebus shot at Paige.

It was like slow motion. The world slowed down around Paige. Her sister's screams became silent. She saw Erebus' eyes light up with delight as did Christy's. What stood out the most to her, however, was Billie. She didn't smirk like the others but she didn't seem upset like Piper and Phoebe. She was emotionless. Paige suddenly closed her eyes.

In seconds she opened them again and realized the arrow hadn't hit her. Instead it was in the wall behind her.

"Well that was pure luck," Erebus said, slightly dumbfounded. "Billie my dear, it is your turn to shine. All you need to do is kill one and the Charmed Ones will be no more. Take your pick."

Piper and Phoebe rushed to Paige's side. "Are you okay," Piper asked.

"Yeah, that was just really weird. I don't understand how -," Paige was responding but was cut off by Phoebe.

"Hey guys I think we have a problem," she said as she heard Erebus talking to Billie.

"I choose..." Billie took a step forward, her eyes like daggers, "…Phoebe."

Soon the other demons that were there went after Piper and Paige to hold them back. Piper tried to freeze them but it didn't seem to be working. Paige kept trying to orb things but couldn't do it fast enough before five demons were on her. While this was going on, Billie had started her way towards Phoebe, never breaking eye contact.

Phoebe stood on guard. She wasn't sure what Billie was going to do but she had to be prepared for anything.

Billie soon stood only inches away. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon she whispered," and with that Billie threw down a vile that transported herself and Phoebe to another area.

Erebus shot a glance at Piper and Paige. Then he whispered, "Now it's our turn."

----------------

_I know it's really short but I haven't been feeling well. I just wanted to leave you guys with a quick update just to know I have not forgotten about the story. I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet and review it please. Have a very nice day!_

_And P.S: I am thinking of writing a new story and I will hopefully be posting it soon. So please check back and review it if it comes up?_ :]_  
_


	24. Calm Before the Storm

Authors Note: I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and I truly thank you guys! It means so much to me and I can really never say that enough. You guys really are the best! Just keep that in mind. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm

--

Phoebe looked around at her surroundings. Nothing around her seemed evil. It appeared that she and Billie were at a park that no one else was at. The only ominous factor was the rain, which might have been why it was deserted. She stood across from Billie, who was getting drenched by the rain while Phoebe stood under an overhang.

"What's going on," Phoebe shouted above the rain, which was coming down pretty hard, "What do you want from me? What are you going to do?"

"Phoebe," Billie whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm not going to do anything. I only brought you here to talk."

"What's there to talk about Billie? You're going to kill us. You want—"

"NO," Billie interrupted Phoebe as she was speaking, "I'm not going to kill you or Piper or Paige. I would never. Why would you think that?"

"Wait, you don't want me dead," Phoebe asked thoroughly confused.

"Of course not," Billie responded sounding so sincere Phoebe didn't question it. Her eyes were no longer like daggers but that of a lost puppy trying to find her way, she seemed so sweet and innocent. Phoebe wondered how she could have questioned Billie's motives.

"I'm only doing this to protect you," Billie continued, snapping Phoebe out of her thoughts. "If I didn't agree to do what they said they would have just taken my powers and killed you right away. I'm just trying to buy you guys some time. You have to find a way to vanquish Erebus."

"But we left Piper and Paige with them. They are going to kill them," Phoebe almost cried but Billie took a step forward, putting a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Don't worry they'll be okay. Paige already orbed them out."

Confused, Phoebe asked, "How do you know?"

"I helped her with my new power. I projected them out of there. I still don't have much control over it but I know they are safe somewhere. At least it's somewhere that's not near Erebus and where Paige can orb them somewhere else," Billie reassured Phoebe.

--

Piper and Paige stood alone facing Erebus and Christy as well as all the other demons.

"Where is she," Piper asked sternly.

Erebus glared at her, "Meeting her demise I am sure."

Piper raised her hands, trying to blow him up but he was only knocked back a bit.

"That was frightening," he mocked then threw a fireball at her and Paige as they rolled out of the way.

"Get us out of here," Piper whispered to Paige as they regained balance.

"I've been trying since they got here," Paige retorted, "but one of them always stops me. I can't orb right, I think one of their powers is holding me back."

Suddenly the sisters felt a jolt and in a flash saw a bright light causing them to close their eyes. When they opened them they stood in the middle of a jungle, surrounded by damp leaves and giant trees.

"Is this what you call orbing," Piper asked slightly angry, but more so amused.

"That wasn't me," Paige answered mystified.

"Really? Then what was it?"

Paige was about to answer when she sensed something and grabbed a hold of Piper and orbed out of the jungle.

--

"Do you think they will find us here," Phoebe asked Billie concerned.

"I hope so. I want to talk to them and apologize," Billie whispered.

Behind Billie appeared a white light. From it emerged Piper and Paige. Piper looked around and saw Billie and Phoebe she raised her hands and blew Billie into Phoebe. Paige saw this and ran over to her charge and her sister, leaving Piper flabbergasted.

"PIPER," Phoebe yelled over to her sister as she helped Billie up. Upon hearing this Piper walked over to wear the other three were.

"What's going on," she asked utterly confused.

"She's the one who got us out of there," Paige practically screamed at Piper. She turned to Billie, "I know you wouldn't hurt us."

"I really wouldn't. And Piper I am really sorry. I know you don't know how or anything and I don't really have time to explain. Now that you guys are free I have to head back to them but Phoebe will explain everything," Billie said as she took a step towards her.

"How do I know Billie," Piper asked wanting to believe the truth.

Paige, however, was the one to answer. "She was the reason the arrow didn't hit me. It wasn't luck. It was Billie." As she said this a smile spread across her face.

"Look guys I can't stay otherwise they'll get suspicious. But I'll try and keep in touch and let you know what's going on." Billie hugged each one of the sisters, apologizing once more for everything.

Phoebe was the last one that was hugged and as she pulled away she grazed Phoebe's hand.

_Billie laid on the ground as Erebus' hand was reaching right through Billie's chest. Billie seemed in pain as this was happening and she started to convulse. They were surrounded by demons as well as Christy, all of whom appeared to have a smile on their faces. Shorty Erebus rose as Billie lay lifeless on the ground. In the next instant Erebus used Billie's projection power to conjure every demon the Charmed Ones had ever defeated._

Phoebe opened her eyes to see that Billie was gone and her sisters were staring at her with a worried look on their faces.

* * *

And that the end of this chapter folks! I hope you are enjoying it and I will be updating soon for your enjoyment! Until then feel free to check out my new story One Step Closer!

Stay tuned! And please review!


	25. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 25: All Hell Breaks Loose

--

Back at the manor the sisters were sitting in the attic trying to come up with a plan. Paige paced back and forth in the corner while Phoebe and Piper flipped through the book for what seemed like the zillionth time.

"How's it going over there Paige," Piper asked her youngest sister.

Paige looked over at Piper with sad eyes. "I can't sense her and I haven't been able to since that day in that park which was practically a week ago. She said she would keep in contact right?"

"Honey you have got to calm down. You are getting yourself all worked up," Phoebe tried to calm her baby sister down but to no avail.

"It was your premonition Pheebs. For all we know it already happened and we did absolutely nothing to stop it."

"You have to trust Billie. I know she'll come to us soon. She wouldn't leave us hanging much longer. She will contact us soon and then we will be one step closer to finding out how to defeat Erebus and save Billie," Phoebe said calmly.

"I hope you're right," Paige tried to understand but couldn't get this horrible feeling out of her gut.

--

Billie sat in a room surrounded by Erebus and ten other demons. Erebus kept talking to the demons while Billie tried to listen in to what he was saying, barely making anything out. Slowly Erebus turned back to Billie, giving her his full attention.

"So Billie," he began, "how is that new power of yours coming along?"

Hesitantly she responded, "What new power?"

"You don't have to lie to me. I know everything about you. I know that your projection power is within your grasp. Have you figured it out yet?"

"No I haven't. It's not like I've had much time," Billie responded bluntly.

Erebus gave her a smug smile and told two demons to take her to a room so she can practice in order for her to complete her mission of killing the Charmed Ones. Soon Billie found herself in a room by herself, unsure of what to do next. This was the first time she had been alone in about a week. She knew she had to make sure the sisters new she was okay but she wanted to bring with her some useful information as to defeating Erebus.

Billie decided to test her new power after all and projected a walkie-talkie into the main room where Erebus was. Over another walkie-talkie, one that she had created for herself, she found that he wasn't alone and began to listen in on the conversation.

"How much longer does this have to go on," questioned a familiar voice.

"Not too much. She's practicing now. Once it's fully in bloom then all will be ours my dear."

"What will happen to that handful of trouble after," Christy continued asking questions.

"We will dispose of her. She will be useless to us after that and you will no longer have to play the part of her long lost sister."

"And then we can kill the Charmed Ones and take over."

An evil cackle was the last thing she heard as Billie's power ended. It was then that she decided to take a visit to the sisters.

--

A puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the attic making the girls jump back in shock.

"Billie!" All three of them shouted once they recognized who it was.

"Where have you been? You said you'd keep in contact," Paige began before Phoebe joined in.

"We've been worried sick. We had no idea what was going on."

Piper also got in on the lecturing. "We thought you were dead, we were scared out of our minds."

Billie hadn't been able to get a word in since she arrived and she knew there was not much time. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "GUYS WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." This made the sisters step back in bewilderment but they all knew she had a point. They had a mission.

"Alright then, you're right. What do you have for us," Paige asked her charge.

"Well first off that really isn't Christy. She's an upper level demon conspiring with Erebus. I don't know what she really is but she isn't my sister," Billie finished sadly. Piper and Phoebe exchanged and look and hugged Billie.

"You'll find her soon," Phoebe assured her.

"It doesn't matter. The more important thing is that they want my projection power. That's what all of this about. They're going to use it for something big. What that is I'm not exactly sure yet. I didn't get as much information as I had wanted."

"Billie, how did you get all this information? I'm sure they just didn't come out and tell it to you," Paige asked concerned.

"I used my powers. I heard them talking from a entirely different room. They said they were just waiting for my powers to come into bloom. After that I'm not sure what they want from me."

Once Billie was finished a silence filled the air. Piper was the one to break it. "Well you have to get back to magic school before they realize that you are gone."

"Too late for that don't you think," said an angry voice behind them.

The four girls turned around to see Erebus and Christy with a group of three demons behind them.

"I knew we should have just killed you when we had the chance," spoke the supposed Christy.

"Good thing you didn't then 'sis'," retorted Billie.

Erebus interrupted this standstill moment. "Well now that we know that you can't be trusted you little witch I think it is time we just finish this all off shall we?"

"You aren't taking her," Phoebe said stepping in front of Billie as did Paige and Piper.

"This really is truly a touching moment but I simply don't have time for this."

With that the three demons behind Erebus attacked the sisters. One threw a fireball at Paige who quickly orbed it back but the demon too dodged it. Pipers tried to freeze them but to no avail and soon the sisters were quickly separated to different parts of the room, each fighting for their lives.

Phoebe started to punch the demon furiously but the demon was twice the size of her so her punches practically did nothing. He picked her up and threw her into the wall causing a painful landing. Before Phoebe had a chance to get up the demon was back on her leaving her cornered.

Piper was trying her hardest to blow up the demon that stood before her but all he did was recoil slightly before proceeding to attack her. Slowly he punched her in the gut and threw her across the room to where Phoebe was.

Paige orbed away from the demon to her sisters to make sure they were okay. Piper wasn't able to stand and Phoebe was leaning on Paige for support. The three demons surrounding the Charmed Ones all conjured up fireballs and took aim at them.

Upon seeing this Billie flung the demons in all different directions and ran to the sisters.

"Are you guys okay," she asked alarmed.

Paige, still holding up Phoebe as Billie helped Piper up, answered. "We'll be okay, don't worry. Thank you for saving us."

"Um guys, where'd everyone go," Piper asked after looking around. The other three followed in suit to find that they had been left alone. They four girls parted and were looking around the attic for any clues.

Suddenly Paige sees Erebus shimmer in behind Billie with an athame. Before she has the chance to warn her Billie cries out in pain.

"Game over," Erebus says as he stares at the Charmed Ones right before shimmering out with Billie in tow.

----------

And that's the end of chapter 25. I felt inspired so I thought I wouldn't make you all wait any longer. Please review I would really appreciate it! Catch you all on the flip side!


	26. Lets Ask Him

Hello faithful readers! I am so sorry it took so long to update but here I am and ready for some good reading. Please tell me what you guys think and be sure to add any input you may have. Anyways here is chapter 26!

--

Chapter 26: Let's ask Him

--

"This isn't good," Paige said aloud just moments after Billie had been captured. Immediately afterwards the Charmed Ones started to devise a plan. They knew that this was the beginning of Phoebe's premonition and that soon Billie would be dead and evil would have the upper hand. They had to stop it.

"You think? One of biggest problems," Piper began, "we have is that we don't even know where she is exactly. And my guess would be that wherever they have her is secure so you can't sense her."

Phoebe ran over to the book and started flipping through pages frantically. She wanted more than anything to stop her premonition from coming true for if it did it could mean the end of the Charmed Ones. She was also trying to remember any clues from her premonition that would tell her where they had taken Billie. All she knew was that she was in the underworld.

"I have an idea!" Paige shouted. "But we don't have much time, we have to act fast."

--

In the underworld Billie lay on the ground slowly bleeding from the wound on her back. For the moment she was alone although she knew it wasn't going to last much longer. She could barely move and every time she did a searing pain coursed through her body.

Billie had barely made it a foot when the demon pretending to be Christy shimmered into the room. She took one look at Billie and smirked.

"Going somewhere my dear sister," she laughed.

"You aren't my sister," Billie spat back as the demon continued to laugh.

Suddenly she stopped and stared Billie straight in the eye. "You're right, I'm not."

"Then who the hell are you?!"

"You can call me the death of you if you wish. You won't be alive much longer anyways so my identity will remain a secret for the rest of your life." Once more the demon who was disguised as Christy cackled. With that Erebus shimmered in as well as two familiar demons from the warehouse moved towards Billie, pulling her off of the ground and supporting her so she was eye level with Erebus.

"It's almost time my dear," he said to 'Christy.' Then he turned to face Billie. "You're power will be all but useless with me," he said to her.

"You will be stopped so don't get your hopes up," Billie said forcefully. "The Charmed Ones will find you. I promise you that."

"You keep dreaming witch. I must go set up for the ritual, plan the rest of your life accordingly." Upon saying this and after one last smug smirk Erebus and Christy shimmered out leaving Billie with the two Tracer demons that seemed to stay with her this whole ordeal.

They threw her back down to the ground and started to converse quietly to each other, out of Billie's reach. She stayed on the ground trying to ignore the lightheaded feeling she was beginning to feel, probably from the loss of blood, she reasoned with herself. She fought for consciousness. If she lost then all would be lost she tried convincing herself but nothing was stopping the feeling of drowsiness. Hope seemed to be leaving Billie as much as her vision.

Suddenly something caught Billie's eye. One of the Tracers started to fade out while the other panicked. Neither knew what was happening but Billie let out a slow smile. It wasn't over yet.

--

In the attic of the manor a figure slowly emerged in-between the crystals the Charmed Ones had set up as they continued to chant. Within minutes they finished and the Tracer stood in the center of the force field that bind him. He didn't even try to move but stayed there and waited for his fate.

Paige stepped forward, "Hi, remember us? Because if you don't you sure are going to," Paige said as her tone got angrier.

"What do you want with me? I'm not Erebus, I'm nothing more than a follower," spoke the Tracer as his voice faltered.

"All we want from you is the location," Piper stepped forward, "where they keeping her and what is going to happen. Can you do that?"

Slowly the Tracer shook his head. The sisters didn't like this and they threw stones causing the force field around the Tracer to cave in slightly and cause him pain.

"I'm sorry maybe you misunderstood. I'll try. What she asked," Phoebe began, "wasn't a question. I recommend you tell us. Or would you rather die?" The Tracer seemed to consider this as he took his eyes off of the three girls and made a grunting sound.

"What do you owe them anyway?" Paige questioned. "Once they take Billie's powers do you really think they are going to need you anymore? You are nothing more than a liability to them. You are expendable. Talk to us and we'll let you go, we promise."

Piper made sure to finish this thought for her. "But if you ever come near us again we will be sure to vanquish you."

Slowly the Tracer raised his head and looked at the girls. "They are in the underworld. It has more evil energy there making it a better place for a ritual as powerful as this. It's being held in a secret cave not too far from the source's lair, the center of the underworld basically."

"What's going to happen to Billie and Erebus?" Phoebe softened her voice asking the question that was on all of their minds. They only knew what her premonition had told them but they wanted to hear all the details so they could prepare.

"He wants her power. He wants it to bring back every demon that you have vanquished in order to kill you. You won't stand a chance if he does that." The Tracer seemed unhindered by the girl's reactions that relayed a certain quantity of fear and he continued, "As for the girl, if she survives the ritual then she will be killed in the most painful way in front of you. He'll kill her in front of you because it's one of your worst fears, to see someone you care about die within your reach. Barbus told him that. That's all I know."

"What about vanquishing Erebus?" Paige asked.

"Do you think if I knew the answer to that I would be your prisoner?" The Tracer smirked slightly. "That's on you three."

While processing the information that they had just received the three girls removed the crystals that bind the Tracer allowing him to shimmer out.

"What are we going to do?" Piper quizzed her sisters as they gathered potions.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged a glance, both noticeably uncertain of what to do exactly but all of them knew what was to come, the fight of a lifetime. They all knew the answer to the question that Piper had just proposed and there was nothing they could do about it. The Charmed Ones were about to go in without a plan to save their friend and the world.

--

AND that's the end of chapter 26! Please review because the sooner I get reviews the sooner I feel like updating! Until then stay tuned for more! Have a great day!


	27. The Ritual

Hello All! Sorry it took so long to update. Being the holidays I have been working my tail off and just been hanging out with friends. But don't think I have forgotten about my story! I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to give y'all something. Happy New Year and Happy New Chapter :]

--

Chapter 27: The Ritual

--

"Are we sure we are ready to do this?" Paige asked as the potion she was mixing before her slowly started to smoke.

It was Phoebe who answered her as she came in the attic door, handing Paige the last of the ingredients that she needed. "No, but we don't have a choice and Billie doesn't have much time left."

A tension filled the air, but not between the sisters. They feared what the outcome could possibly be. This could be the last fight they ever fought but they were going to make sure it was a damn good one.

Piper stood up after watching her sisters bottle the potions and walked towards them with the Book of Shadows. "Alright Paige, take us where we need to go." The three sisters held hands as they soon disappeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs, leaving the manor for what could be their last time.

--

Billie was laid out on the ground, her face having lost most of its color and her eyes barely open. Her breathing was shallow and few and far between. To her everything around was a blur. She had no idea what was happening but she felt the evil growing around her. Her time was coming.

Abruptly, Billie was jerked from her thoughts as her eyes opened a little wider to see the scene around her. She was surrounded by a loud crowd of chanting demons, none that she recognized. 'The ritual must have just begun' she thought to herself. She knew time raced down to the wire before Erebus would be there to take her powers from her, yet she knew there was nothing she could do. She was too weak to move and even if she could it would do nothing. Billie needed the Charmed Ones.

Out of the corner of her eye, Billie saw the crowd parting, creating a space for someone to enter. She needed only one guess as to who as Erebus paraded down the aisle of demons making his way towards the center, Billie. He eyed her hungrily as he made his way. Behind him was the demon that was pretending to be Christy. She had her eyes closed and was chanting along with all the others.

By the time Erebus had reached Billie he had stopped chanting and had an evil grin on his face. He bent down to her eye level and whispered, "It will all be over soon." When he stood back up he raised his hands and the chanting around him stopped.

"Today my fellow demons," Erebus began, his voice booming as if he had a microphone in a crowded stadium, "is the day that Charmed Ones face defeat." The crowd around them erupted into shouts of pleasure and words of discouragement to the Charmed Ones.

Billie struggled to hold herself up but could barely do it. So far the sisters hadn't arrived so she had to stall and give them time. She knew they were coming; they wouldn't leave her behind like that. They were just taking a while to come up with a plan. The Charmed Ones had saved her life so many times it was time Billie returned the favor. She had to wait for the right moment to take action.

While Billie continued devising a plan of her own Erebus continued to talk to the demons and encourage them to follow him and rule all what's good and evil. It was nothing that she hadn't heard before from demons. This time, however, was a little more serious.

Before she knew it the demons were chanting again and this time Billie started to feel a sensation as Erebus raised his hands towards her. She tried to stand but her legs failed her and she could feel her life being drained out of her as she quickly tried to stand up she fell back on the floor. A bright glow was flowing between her and Erebus and the chanting behind them continued.

Billie was able to raise her hand and flick Erebus ever so slightly with her telekinesis causing him to get angry.

"That will be the last time you use your powers," he spat at her. Once again he raised his hands towards Billie, allowing the same glow to emanate from between both of them.

Shortly after Billie collapsed to the ground unconscious as Erebus turned to the surrounding demons. With an evil grin he screamed, "It is time!"

--

Once again I apologize for the long update and abruptness of the chapter but there will be another one soon. Thanks for keeping the faith in me guys! PLEASE REVIEW! =]


End file.
